


New Sights

by minitorta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: One Shot, Sweet, sibling adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitorta/pseuds/minitorta
Summary: Killua and Alluka's first stop after parting ways with Gon.





	New Sights

Killua turned his head at the sound of snoring, Alluka had fallen asleep again. With his hands on the steering wheel of the blimp he was piloting, he smiled at his sweet sibling, thankful to have her as his companion. He had promised to free her and that he did, although, at times he felt a tremendous amount of guilt for not helping her sooner. He had grown exponentially stronger while traveling with Gon and his new powers could have helped her. Turing back around to face the sky, Killua tightened his grip on the wheel as he recalled his actions. 

‘How could I have been so selfish?’ He thought to himself, ‘She was locked away, on her own while I was traveling and being careless. What if I had died, who would’ve saved her?’

As Killua continued to think about what could’ve happened he heard a small voice of reassurance in his mind. Killua listened to that voice as it became louder and louder, it was telling him that right now, where he is now and what he does in the future is what matters. 

‘I’m going to make it up to her.’ He thought to himself. Killua relaxed his grip on the blimps wheel and pressed the autopilot button. He had planned to take Alluka to see Heaven’s Arena, their first stop on the long journey. However, after considering the loud crowds, he decided it would be best to take her somewhere more private first as to not overwhelm her. 

Killua reached in his bag and pulled out a map, unrolling the parchment he found him and his sister’s current location and saw something nearby he knew his sister would enjoy. It would take around an hour to reach the destination.

Setting the coordinates in the blimps GPS, Killua decided to leave the autopilot on and take a quick nap. Walking over to one of the sofas, Killua stretched out and closed his eyes. 

\--  
“Big brother? Are you sleeping?” Alluka said as she touched Killua’s arm to get a reaction.

Killua’s eyes opened and he smiled at his sister, “Hm? I was just resting Alluka, I hope I didn’t worry you.” 

As Killua stood up a walked to the front of the blimp, Alluka skipped after him.

“We’ve stopped moving, is something wrong with the ship? I don’t see any buildings, all I see are forests.” Alluka asked as she stood against the glass windows. 

“I decided to wait on visiting the city, I hope you’re not too mad at me. But I think you’ll like this more.” Killua said as he regained control of the blimp and searched for a clearing to land. 

“I could never be mad at you, big brother, unless you did something really terrible,” Alluka giggled as she spoke, “but where are we going, all I see are trees?”

Killua smiled as he spotted a clearing “It’s a surprise.” He said.

\--  
Killua carried his sister on his back as they walked through the forest, it was around 3 o’clock and the sun was shining bright. Although Alluka had been outside when she was younger, the sights of the forest amazed her. Due to her amazement, she would frequently ask Killua to stop and observe things that caught her eye.

“Big brother look! A bird’s nest, let’s see if there are eggs!” She exclaimed happily. 

Despite this lengthening their trip, Killua had no problem obeying his sister’s request. He simply loved her and her wonder of the world.

\--  
“Close your eyes Alluka.” Killua told his sister as they approached their destination.

“I’m so excited big brother!” Alluka laughed as she closed her eyes and pressed her head against Killua’s back.

After walking a few more steps and stopping Killua sat Alluka down and moved behind her. Alluka had her hands over her eyes and was bouncing up and down in anticipation. 

Placing his hands on her shoulders Killua said, “You can open our eyes now.”

Alluka threw her hands from her face and opened her eyes. She gasped at the beautiful sight before her. 

“WOW, it’s so beautiful big brother!” Alluka exclaimed waving her hands in happiness.

“I had a feeling you’d like it,” Killua replied as he also looked at the wonder and smiled. “I don’t think you’ve ever seen one before, it’s called a waterfall.”

“A waterfall.” Alluka repeated as wonder filled her eyes. After a few moments Alluka asked, “Big brother? How long can we stay here and watch the waterfall?” 

Killua smiled and sat down on the ground, pulling Alluka into his lap, “As long as you want.” He smiled, hugging his sister.

Alluka’s eyes lit up and she kissed her brother on the cheek, “I love you big brother, thank you!”

Killua and Alluka sat for hours watching the waterfall, Alluka asking questions and Killua happy to answer them.

‘I can’t wait to show you the world.’ Killua thought to himself, smiling at his sister.


End file.
